Caged
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Bucky, Darcy, and Steve have been through a lot. But they have over come everything. But what happens when a friend from Bucky's past comes into the picture? Battered bruised slightly insane, she's thrown into the mix, can Bucky save her like she did for him so many times before? Bucky x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Darcy' s cell rang while she was in the middle of her coffee run for Steve and Bucky.

Placing the phone up to her ear she spoke.

" Hello?"

" Hello Darcy," Steve's tired voice greeted.

" What's up?" She said attempting to lighten the mood.

" That ex-assassin, Bucky's partner? Well, she's here, She's acting just like Bucky did. I was wondering if you could help, since you were so great with Buck."

Darcy frowned at the memory, but agreed nonetheless. " Alright Steve I could give it a shot."

" Thank you Darcy, I really appreciate your help,"

She smiled. " Okay, it's no problem. Bye Steve

" Goodbye Darcy."

Darcy exited the call and put the phone in her pocket.

Darcy was going into the room where Steve said he was a few hours before.

She swiped her pass through the lock and opened the door where a woman with pitch black hair and glowing blue eyes sprung from her chair to escape. She was being held in a glass cell in the middle of the room.

She pounded her hands against the glass screaming in Russian and tears poured down her face.

" That's strange, she's yelling are you captured too?"

Darcy looked at Bucky's face as he studied his ex-partner.

Pain and anguish was written all over his features. The same look was once plastered over Steve's face as Bucky was in that cage.

" Have you tried talking with her Buck?"

His eyes fell. " She doesn't know who I am."

Darcy place a hand on his shoulder.

" You'll get her back Bucky."

Darcy was soon let inside the cell, she brought two cups of ice coffee with her to hopefully share with the woman.

The woman looked up at her from the ground with her big blue eyes. The woman looked so distraught and scared.

The next thing the woman did was completely unexpected.

She wrapped her arms around Darcy and began to wail in her shoulder muttering phrases in incoherent Russian.

Darcy hugged the woman back. She continued shaking and crying.

Darcy sat down a good thirty minutes later where the woman had fallen asleep in her lap.

She never expected this is how her and the ex-assasssaian's meeting would go.

Bucky slipped in the cell silently with a blanket and pillow.

" Here, give your lap a break. " He said as he slipped the pillow under her head giving Darcy time to move her legs. Bucky carefully draped the blanket over her body. Darcy thought by the look on Bucky's face He had put her to sleep more than once.

The wistful look on Bucky's face made her heart ache.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy and Bucky left the cell.

" What's her name?"

" Eve, Eve Maes. It's short for Evelyn. She said Evelyn sounded old fashioned. I loved it. " Bucky blurted this out before her realised what he did. A bright red heated up in his cheeks.

" Cute. You were smitten with her then?"

" Were? Still am doll." He said running his real hand through his messy hair.

His green eyes focused on her face.

" She hasn't slept in six days."

Darcy pushed her brows together.

"Steve said she just got here."

" Once I remembered, who she was. I tried to find her, turns out she was tortured to tell were I was. She didn't know. She didn't know who I was. She was there. On the train. She was shot and she fell off. Eve was just a field agent, no one missed her, so they took her. She knew me though." Buck's sentences were chopper as he kept going like he was struggling to tell her.

" She said she'd watch me from a distance. Eve thought I was cool. In her words not mine. She liked to call me names, pain in the ass was her favorite. She wasn't wiped as often as me. So she could remember, and help me remember too, that was until they began playing with her mind. She came back one day she wouldn't talk, just cry and scream. They tested the fear serum on her. Those damn bastards took her from me!" He flipped the metal chair behind him, and put his head in his hands and slid down the wall with his knees in his chest.

Darcy didn't know what to say or do, so she just sat next to him as he cried. His heavy head rested in her arm as he too fell asleep.

Darcy did not know she herself had fallen asleep until she heard the crying screams of someone wake her up.

The woman was thrashing about in her sleep crying and screaming. Eve bashed her fists into the glass causing the knuckles to bleed.

Darcy ran up to the glass and unlocked the cage and stepping inside.

" Eve!" She said over her cries. They lessened.

" EVELYN MAES!" her crying completely stopped, she seemed to be shaken out of her trance.

" You know my name ..." Her scratchy voice whispered.

" I do. And it's only fair if you know mine."

" What is it then ?" Said a weary eyed Eve.

" Darcy. And that guy over there," She gestured to him outside of the cage where he was standing and watching. " His name is Bucky."

" Bucky, and Darcy. I knew someone named Bucky... "

Eve's head was back on her pillow. " He was my pain in the ass."

Soon Evelyn's eyes were shut.

Darcy sighed. Maybe there was luck for these two.


End file.
